warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Rollback Nomination: Feathermoon
Introduction : : :Your Strengths: :*I am always active and never leave for vacation without notice. :*I am a trusted member with over 1,000 edits. :*I am a mentor and have helpful information. :*I am friendly, kind and helful and would never snap. :*I am very good at reasoning. :*Deputy of the P:I. :Your Weaknesses: *Sometimes I get a little overly exited *I don't like to be strict, but I can. *I can be a little imature sometimes *I don't always correct my grammer. (I'll change, don't worry.) Speech I think I deserve to become a Rollbacker because I am described as a dedicated, hard working member on the wiki who is very active and who has worked up to over 1,000 edits. I have no plans on leaving anytime soon, so I can be trusted to look over the wiki for quite a long time. I am also already a mentor so I have lots of experience with answering questions. I am described as social, funny, friendly, honest, helpful and kind. I have also come far enough to establish a charart tutorial to help new users with. I welcome new users whenever I can and I am always sure to include helpful information in them. I hope I can make it to Rollbacker status and become a bigger part of this wiki. ^.^ My second is Rainwillow. Seconding Feathermoon deserves to be a rollbacker. She's active on this wiki, writes great stories, and makes great chararts. She has over 1,000 edits and she is an excellent mentor. She is always helping new users and thinking of new ideas that could help the wiki. Feathermoon has my full support. 07:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Sysop Vote For *Of course. I was condsidering her as rollback along with Skye already. She will make a valuable member to the wiki staff, and above all, a good desicion. NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 23:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC) *Now, someone explain to me why Feather wouldn't make an excellent rollback? Oh, wait. I don't think you can. Haha. She;s active, dedicated to all of the projects, and is working very hard to improve her edit count. She often reminds me of things I need to do, and comes up with amazing suggestions for how to improve the wiki. I wish you luck, Feathermoon. You deserve this. (You see, former apprentice. I TOLD YOU. =P ) 15:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Against * Comments * Votes For * I completely support Feather here. She definetly deserves it, and I'll support her to the end. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 18:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) * I completely agree with Claweh. Feathereh deserves much more, though. ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 19:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) * I agree as well. I just got on here, and Feather has been wonderful as the deputy of P:I and everything else she does. ShadewingMischief Managed... 22:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing * Feather has been one of my best friends on the wiki and more than deserves to become a rollbacker. Go for it, Feather! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]''' '''06:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Against * Comments * Conclusion The sysops have already decided. Feathermoon will be rollback. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 13:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) So is this vote over? 13:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, she is already rollbacker, but post your seconding up. The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 13:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll do that tomorrow when I can get on the computer. 14:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:User Nominations